


Sleepwalking

by imperfectkreis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Keene are roommates. From there it only gets weirder. Modern AU where Keene is still a nightkin but there's no post-apocalyptic setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

Title: Sleepwalking  
Characters: F!Courier, Benny, Keene  
Relationships: het/slash/threeway  
Kinks: AU, biting, cumplay, oral, pegging, supermutant  
Summary: “modern au” Benny and Keene are roommates. It only gets weirder from there.

I was dared to write this. I think the original intent was for it to be funny. Spoiler: it’s not funny.

\--

Keene wouldn't say that he likes Benny. Even tolerates is slightly too strong a word. But living with the human has its advantages. It means Keene doesn't have to live in the ass end of nowhere just to find a landlord that'll let a mutie rent. And the fridge is always full of beer and hastily prepared hamburgers that Benny makes every three days or so.

The whole apartment is filled with things Keene otherwise wouldn’t be permitted to handle. Things he lost when he stopped being human. That’s fine. He didn’t choose this, but he wouldn’t go back if he could.

So yeah, he doesn't like Benny, doesn't even tolerate him really, but he lets Keene pay half the rent on a nice apartment in a nice part of town and they stay out of each other's way for the most part. Keene suspects Benny's father owns the building. Benny's got a rich man's surname, though he's never directly confirmed he's Bingo's kid. Not like Keene would bother to ask.

The whole tolerating Benny thing would be much easier for Keene if Benny didn't put his hands on everything. Specifically if he would just stop putting his hands on Keene. They're soft things, like Benny has never had to work in his life, with well manicured nails he keeps trimmed real short. What little time they spend in each other's presence, Benny's always pushing Keene's shoulder or against his chest or something. Just casual shit. Makes Keene nervous.

Other things that make Keene nervous, something he shouldn’t handle: Benny's girlfriend.

She's a little thing, probably no more than 5'3" but always wearing precarious heels that hurt Keene's feet just looking at them. And with all that dark, glossy hair that falls over her shoulders and into her green eyes. Plus she looks like she's probably milky skin everywhere on her tiny frame, built like a bird. She's a show-stopper, that's for sure. Makes Keene remember back before the FEV took hold, when he was still a man and not a mutie, and he could pull girls like that from the fancy nightclubs downtown, show them a real good time before sending them home happy.

He's never seen her smile, not once. Not when leaning against Benny's chest on the couch with her painted nails clutched in his shirt watching some stupid movie and nursing her beer. A girl like that should be out, on display. If she were Keene's girl, he'd fucking make sure the whole city knew it every day. But nah, she just comes over and sits on the couch with her bright lips set in a line. Jill, with a surname he can't pronounce. 

When she's not on the couch she's in Benny's room and Keene suspects she doesn't smile in there either. Because while he can hear Benny's fucking keening moans he never hears anything from her.

He lies awake at night when he knows they're in there, thinking about her and how long it's been since he got laid. How fucking tight she would be around his cock. He'd make her beg for it. She'd be loud as hell for Keene, like a banshee.

\--

Keene's door creaks open, soft, bare footsteps against the wood floor. Doesn't make any sense. 

When he sees her, his heart nearly stops. Jill in these little cotton panties and a wisp of a camisole over her small chest. The gap between the two garments just showing the jut of her hipbone, a sliver of stomach. Her skin nearly glows in the streetlight that filters in through his open window. She doesn't say anything at first, just stands in his bedroom with a hand on her slim hip.

"You awake?" She finally asks.

His mouth is full of cotton, so dry. This has to be some sort of mistake. "Yes."

She stalks towards his bed. Keene freezes, just watching her shift towards him. Pawing at his hip with her well manicured hand, Jill indicates she wants him on his back. His mind is still racing so fast he can't figure out why his roommate's girlfriend is climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. The obvious answer is fucking thrilling and fucking terrifying. None of this could possibly be real.

"I see how you look at me," her voice stays perfectly even, like she's walking in a trance. But her eyes look wide awake. She takes one of his wrists between both of her hands and brings his hand to her chest, just over her breast. The slip of silk under his fingers can't possibly be better than her skin but he's too shocked to move of his own accord.

She smells like citrus and cigarette smoke blended together. Something about it makes Keene feel like he's dying. 

"I read somewhere some of the mutants are impotent. Are you?" It's a stupid question because seated as she is, one leg on either side of him with her hot cunt over his cock, she must be able to feel how ferociously hard he is. Nearly hurts to have her pressed against it.

Keene shakes his head. Still can't work the words.

"Good." Jill grabs the edge of her camisole and pulls it up over her head. Her dark nipples are already hard. He could tell as much through the thin fabric. But fuck he just want to bite those little tits raw until they're all red and puffy. Until Jill's got no choice to be loud. Until she screams so loud she wakes up Benny in the other room.

Her finger presses against his lower lip, runs against it until his mouth falls open and she can slide the very tip in. Keene doesn't think twice licking against it. "Good boy."

"Why are you here?" Keene asks, though the question seems almost sacrilegious. Shouldn't be questioning such a good thing literally falling into his lap.

"Don't know, felt like it," she shrugs her shoulders.

"What about him?" Right now he doesn't want to say his name, like that'll mean she remembers she's not supposed to be here. She'll climb off of Keene's lap and get back into bed with that rich prick who is making a feeble attempt at slumming it, living with a mutie like he does. Then again, maybe she's doing the same thing coming to Keene's bed. But fuck the way her dark hair falls over pale shoulders makes him forget that he's supposed to hate her.

"Mmmm yeah, we fucked earlier."

"I know," he tries to be matter of fact, like he's not waiting, just waiting to throw her under him and fuck her senseless. 

"Did you listen?" Her little hands run up and down his chest, the one finger slick with his saliva. She looks like a feral beast though he's the one everyone would call monster.

"Didn't sound like he was pleasing you."

Somehow Jill can laugh without really smiling. Like a coin dropping in a tin can, it's sort of awful. But he likes it.

"How little you know."

"If he did such a good job, why are you here now?"

"I told you, I don't know," she growls. "Now, you want to make me come or what? I'd look good all over your face."

She's so fierce. Makes Keene want her real bad because he suspects, as much as he hates humans, Jill with the surname he can't pronounce might hate humans even more.

Grabbing her by the hips, Keene flips her so that her back is against the mattress and he's over her. Fuck she's so small that when he puts his hands around her waist he can get almost all the way around. And he fucking loves the idea of breaking her on his cock.

Jill splays her legs open, one of her hands pawing at her nipples. She's panting so quiet, like it's for his ears only now. This is their secret, that he's going to fuck her, Benny's beautiful girl that he never takes anywhere, who he can't make scream.

He slides her panties off and gets a good look at her folds. Fuck is she wet, perfect. Still a little puffy, totally slick. Between her legs it's the same as everywhere else with the dark hair and pale skin, but it's somehow more too.

"Get to work," she growls. 

Keene strips off his boxers. Taking his cock in one hand, he uses the other to part her open.

"Are you insane?" Jill snaps. "You're not putting that in me."

Keene stops dead in his tracks. Why is she here otherwise? Why is she naked and wet and writhing in his bed. 

"Use your mouth like a good boy." Oh, oh it's humiliating like that. And Keene, fuck all if he doesn't like it. 

Keene keeps his cock in his hand. He maybe attacks her cunt with too much eagerness, licking her long and hard and without enough finesse. Before his body got all changed he was good at this, pleasuring a woman with his mouth, maybe a thick finger or two in her wet little hole, nice warm up. Always made them want him more. But with his proportions all different he's not so sure how he's doing. And Jill is so fucking quiet, running her hand over his scalp and not breathing a word of her pleasure.

At first she tastes good, so good. Then that tinge of bitterness on his tongue when he dips lower to lap at her hole, slips his tongue into her only briefly. It's Benny. It's Benny's cum inside her that he's licking out. In a way he's mortified, but more than that he still wants to fuck her better. Push all traces of Benny out and replace it with his seed inside her.

"Oh," her gasp is so short, so worth it that Keene tries to push past the fact it's his fucking roommate's cum in his mouth, that he's eating the hell out of his roommate's girlfriend, just because he wants to make her gasp again. Longer, louder.

Her legs wrap around his shoulders, feet coming to rest against his back. And he can fucking feel her toes curl and curl until she's so tight. 

When she comes she's so quiet that he almost misses it. Catches just the tail end, when he realizes she's twitching away from his mouth, over-sensitive to his touch. Her legs drop from his shoulders to around his hips. He just wants to bury himself in her. Doesn't matter which hole really but he's just fixated on her cunt.

"Please, let me fuck you. I'll be so good to you, you'll love it." He doesn't know that for sure. He's only fucked other mutants since the change. Not someone small and pretty and fragile like Jill.

Her arm is thrown over her eyes. She's still catching her breath. "I doubt that."

"Please, fuck," Keene keeps stroking himself. He's so close. Really really fucking close but he wants to be inside her so bad. Wants to feel her cunt convulse around his cock, milk him dry. Breed her like he owns her.

"If you're careful not to crush me, you can come on my face." Why does she have to be so fucking casual about everything? In a way, it's refreshing, not having a girl blush and retreat from something so primal. But it's like she's stripping away his power piece by piece. Even in his depravity, she's going to be one step ahead of him. Taunting.

But he listens, like a good boy. Straddles her ribcage but is careful not to rest her weight on her. Her green eyes open so wide. He brushes her black hair away from them. But as he comes in long spurts against her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, he's thinking about Benny in the other room. How she's going back to Benny covered in Keene's cum. 

And he has no idea what the fuck just happened.

\--

"Hey, man," Benny smiles at Keene when he enters the room like he's had a great fucking day.

Keene stands in front of the fridge, his arm resting on the open door, trying to figure out what to eat that's not just a pound of shoddily cooked hamburger. But all they've actually bought this week is hamburger and cereal and snack cakes and beer. 

Benny just slides between Keene and the open fridge like that's not a weird thing to do. Presses his back to Keene's chest while bending slightly at the waist to reach for one of the beers. Benny's ass just barely grazes against against Keene's crotch when he leans into the fridge. But that's not even the most disturbing part. No, it's the way Benny smells like citrus and cigarettes. Oh fuck, how much he smells like Jill. And Keene is getting fucking flashbacks to last night with Benny's girlfriend naked in his bed.

Fuck should he say something? 'Hey man, I think you slept through it, but your girl crawled into my bed last night and I sort of ate your cum out of her and now this whole roommates thing is super awkward. Hah. Hah.'

But Keene doesn't say any of that because Benny's got his beer and instead of leaving he turns right around still pressed too close to Keene. He's got a bright smile on his face that doesn't fade when he says "Catch you later," and pats Keene chest.

\--

Jill comes by the apartment as she normally does, maybe three times a week. Sits on the couch pressed against Benny, drinking her beer and not smiling. They watch different things, movies, soccer matches, television, there doesn't seem to be any pattern. Keene tries to stay out of their way. Still, part of him wonders if he should say something about that night. But then again, Benny isn't actually a good guy. So maybe he doesn't fucking deserve to know. Keene doesn’t owe him anything.

"Hey, Keene!" Benny calls from the living room while he's in the kitchen.

Keene is suspicious already, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Benny has never actually asked Keene about his whereabouts. He's either here or he's not. When he's not he's usually with Dog. Not that Keene actually likes Dog either, but at least he's a mutie and not a human, so he doesn't look at Keene all funny like everyone else in the damn city.

"Nothing." There isn't a point to lying, but maybe he should have.

Keene steps into the living room and Benny stops shouting. "We're going to watch a match from earlier today, if you're interested?"

Jill's nearly curled on top of him, her legs tucked up under her tiny frame with Benny’s arm thrown over her shoulders. Her dark hair is up in a high ponytail that leaves her neck exposed. Keene's not sure he could bare to sit next to her for ninety-some minutes and not try to grab her right out of Benny's arms.

"Who is playing?" Like it makes a fuck bit of difference. Keene doesn't know shit about soccer, just that sometimes Benny and Jill watch it. And he is definitely, definitely not spending time with these two humans. No way. 

"Sunderland-Villa, it's going to be shit," Jill sounds less than enthused. 

"Then why are you watching it?" Keene still hasn't sat down. No, he's not going to sit down because he's not going to say yes. He's not going to sit by as Jill is practically on top of Benny pretending that something isn't very, very weird here.

"Because Benny is a damn hipster and couldn't be bothered to record a game with any good clubs."

"I'll pass." Keene turns to leave, but not before he catches Jill stretching, lifting her balled fists above her head and exposing a lick of flesh between her jeans and shirt. And fuck, Jill might not smile, but Keene would have sworn Benny is grinning at him.

Against his better judgement he goes back to the kitchen, grabs a beer, and then takes a seat at the other end of the couch.

"Knew you'd come around," Benny beams.

By the end of a scoreless draw, Jill is so stretched out along the couch that her toes brush just against Keene's covered thigh. Makes him sweat.

\--

There's a knock at the door, short and sharp. Keene recognizes it as Jill's. But Benny is out, he has been for days. Something about an emergency trip for work. Keene's not even sure what he does exactly. Probably something for his old man that he never talks about. When he leaves the house he's always in obnoxious suits, unlike the equally expensive jeans and overpriced tees he wears around the apartment.

When he opens the door it is Jill on the other side, as he expected. She's the only one who comes over. It was her knock too. 

Her heels make her almost average height but she's still so slim around it's not like she's fooling anyone. Her jean shorts are rolled up to a place that is almost indecent. The white tank would be indecent too if she wasn't so flat chested.

"Benny's not here," Keene tries to make his voice as clear as possible. He's spent the last couple dozen years being told he's a scary son of a bitch. Before the change he wasn't any less intimidating. But somehow this woman makes him nervous beyond compare. Like something out of a novel from the previous century. She's all ascending, building action that doesn't know how to stop. All that and she barely does anything.

"I'm not here for Benny." She slips under his arm and into the apartment, gently pushing the door closed. When she turns away from Keene, he presses his body against hers, pinning her to the door with his weight. He hunches over so he can bury his face in her hair. Smoke and citrus. Like her. Like Benny too.

His hips press against her back. She's so quiet. He wants her to be loud but all she does is breathe in and out. Like this he could crush her so easily, a Jill shaped smear across the paint. He grips her long hair in his clumsy fingers, holding close to her scalp. When he tugs, she doesn't hiss as loud as he would like. Fuck he just wants, needs, something. 

She lifts her hands above her head, pressing them against the door. Her ass sticks out as she arches her back but the difference in their heights means he can't take her like this. Oh, but he can touch her everywhere. Slipping his hands under the thin cotton of her tank, his palm covers her flat stomach. His other hand squeezes her breast, covered in lace, probably expensive, like her.

"You'll stretch out my shirt," she growls.

Keene jerks his hips forward, pinning her to the door. "I was planning on stretching out your cunt."

She laughs, "I told you, I don't want that."

But Keene doesn't really get how she's still giving orders, all vulnerable and under his weight. Jill speaks with such calm assurance like she's holding Keene's leash. Like he's her pet, and he doesn't know where she got that idea. Other than the fact he keeps obeying. 

And he keeps obeying because, well, he tells himself it's because he'll almost certainly go to prison otherwise. A mutie forcing himself on a pretty girl like that? A pretty girl with an equally photogenic boyfriend who has a surname that means something. Keene would be fucked for the rest of his (possibly short) life.

Then he tells himself he's not going to do anything she doesn't want because he's not as much of a beast as humans think muties are. He's got more dignity than that. They're not all mad animals preying on innocent women like some people would rather believe. More than that, what's the point of conquering a woman by force? Better to make her want it.

But the real reason he obeys, the one he can't quite admit to, is that he likes it. He likes this little girl in high heels and short shorts telling him what to do, where to touch, how to lick her and tease her and make her come.

"I want that," he presses his teeth to the back of her neck.

"No."

Well, can't blame a guy for trying.

"Then what do you want, Little Girl?"

"Put your cock between my thighs. Fuck me like that."

It doesn't sound that pleasurable, for either of them. But Keene listens, hastily undoes his fly and pulls out his cock because at least this time he's going to get to put it near her cunt. So it's a start. Maybe this means she's warming to the idea.

"You're too short, we gotta do this lying down."

"On the couch then," she suggests. And that makes Keene's head spin because it's not private, not really. And he's not going to be able to think of anything else when Benny is sitting on the couch with his beer and cigarette and his girl in his lap. 

Keene can't resist picking her up, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her like a doll to the couch. She doesn't fight him but she doesn't seem that pleased either. He kisses her open mouthed and trying to get past her teeth but she's not yielding. He's got no idea what she's getting out of this. Maybe she secretly hates Benny. But maybe not because wouldn't she fucking tell him about this if that were the case? 

He deposits her on the couch and she flips over so she's on her stomach, her thighs pressed closely together and her heels still on. She raises her hips up. Fuck he just wants to destroy her. He fucking wants Benny to come home later in the week and for Jill to still be loose and sloppy. No, he wants Benny to come home now and see Keene wrecking her. Crazy thoughts Keene would never get away with.

Keene slips his cock between her thighs. It's better than he expected though some lube would help. Jill clicks her heels together and tenses her thighs around the girth of his cock and starts panting like she's getting fucked for real. It's all breathy but it's still not loud. He reaches around her body and takes one of her tiny breasts in each of his hands, uses them as leverage to buck against her. Her shirt bunches up, the pale skin of her back revealed little by little as it moves. She must be fucking soaked because through her jean shorts he could swear that he can feel her wetness. There's something bizarre, but not entirely unpleasant about the contrast of textures. The rough fabric of her shorts against the top of his cock and her smooth skin everywhere else.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she pants the whole time. When she starts shuddering and tipping forward Keene realizes she's coming from the friction of his cock against her clit, even through all the layers of fabric. It makes him feel fucking amazing.

He doesn't want to let go of her breasts even for a second, but he wants to feel her everywhere else too. He wants to devour her whole. Fuck it's so primal and he can't get away from it.

"You're such a good boy, Keene."

And that little bit of praise tips him over the edge. That he is good. That he must fuck better than Benny and he hasn't even gotten inside her yet. That he's giving her what other men, other human men, cannot. He comes like that between her thighs, smashing her small body against the couch cushions. Barely he avoids crushing her with his weight. But he can hear her gasp as he maybe squeezes one of her tits too tightly. But she doesn't complain. 

When he pulls out between her thighs he sees how chafed red they are. His dick too. Hurts to touch his flaccid cock now even though at the time it was hot as fuck. Almost like really taking her from behind. And the red between her legs is covered with his cum too, slightly glistening on her thighs and dark where it has smeared against her shorts.

He can't help himself, leaning forward and licking his cum from her skin. Jill doesn't comment, just let's him lap at her thighs, the crotch of her shorts. He holds her by her hips and just keeps licking over where her clit should be. Fuck he wants her again, and again, and again.

"You're enthusiastic," from anyone else that might have been funny. From Jill it's only painful.

"Wanna make you come again." He grabs her by her hips and flips her over to face him. With her blank expression he doesn't know if that's permission or not. He grinds his half-hard cock against her crotch, trying to elicit something.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to meet some people from work." But she doesn't move to go, instead rolling her hips slowly against his cock until he's hard again. 

"Dressed like that?"

Her shirt is stretched out from his hands. The crotch to her jeans are covered in cum and saliva. She looks well wrecked. But Jill pays that no mind, disentangling from Keene and wandering into Benny's bedroom.

When she's gone he realizes his cum is all over the couch cushion too. Fuck.

Jill comes back with one of Benny's overpriced tees wrapped and folded into something like a sleeveless dress. She's tiny enough that it covers everything it needs to. "Fixed."

She doesn't say anything else, just leaves, shutting the door softly on her way out.

\--

Jill's not there. But Benny is, sitting on the couch not three days ago Keene almost fucked his girlfriend on. And while they didn't actually fuck, Keene is also pretty sure coming between her thighs isn't acceptable behavior. 

Benny greets him with a smile, asks him if he wants to watch television. 

"Where's-" Keene stops himself short. He shouldn't be asking after Benny's girl like that. Things are already weird enough.

"She's on a business trip," he takes a swig from his bottle. "Should be back on Friday. Come on, man."

Hesitantly, Keene sits on the couch as far away from Benny as possible. On the television it's some sort of show about interior decorating? Or house hunting? Renovation? Or something like that. Keene wishes he were drunk but he's got an evening shift coming up later so that's not actually an option.

"Jill really likes this show. But I don't get it." Benny leans back against the couch, throwing one arm over the back. It almost reaches Keene, but not quite.

Keene grunts, "woman stuff?" No, he definitely shouldn't be trying to bond with his roommate over stuff his roommate’s girlfriend likes when Keene keeps having bizarre sexual encounters with said girlfriend. This is so wrong.

"Maybe, but hmm, it's strangely enrapturing."

They watch six episodes in a row without noticing.

Keene does notice how Benny shifts around as the episodes drift by. When his beer finishes, he curls his legs under him. A little later, they stretch out. By the time it's seven-thirty Benny's socked feet are almost in Keene's lap. He should have said something ages ago.

But Benny shift back up into a seated position, stretches his hands above his head until a sliver of skin shows at his waist. He's a fit guy, not the kind of tortured muscle of a mutie, but that kind of lightly-well-built women go crazy over. Keene still thinks he's all bark and no bite. Why would his girl be sneaking in otherwise?

"You got another thirty before you've got to leave, right?" Benny asks, idly flipping through channels now that the program is over.

"Yeah," Keene goes to stand up.

"Wait a sec," Benny stops with the remote. 

Keene barely catches what's on because-

"I'll suck your cock?"

Why? Why is Benny so matter of fact about it? Has everyone lost their damn minds? Is there some sort of gas leak in the apartment that Keene just hasn't noticed because he's got at least a hundred and fifty pounds on everyone else? What. The. Fuck.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Keene shouldn't even bother to ask. He shouldn't be considering it. This is weird. He's not gay. Benny's not gay!

Benny shrugs his shoulders. "Nah, it would be a terrible joke." He smiles real wide. "If you don't want to, that's cool too, man."

Keene doesn't answer him, just gets up off the couch to get ready for work. When he's on his way out the door, Benny waves goodbye to him like nothing is amiss.

\--

When Keene gets home, ready to get to bed, Benny is just waking up for the day. He can hear Benny in the shower, humming way too loudly, too cheerily, to himself.

Next thing Keene knows, Benny is standing in the open door frame to Keene's bedroom, just a towel around his waist and his wet hair slicked back. "Think any more on my offer?"

Keene would say his mouth is dry, but it's not. He just has no words for what has been going on the last few weeks. Maybe it’s true, maybe all nightkin have their mind turned to mush. Fuck, is he losing his mind?

"I've just been thinking about it a lot is all." Benny runs his fingers through his hair.

"You've been thinking...about sucking my cock?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're huge right?"

Keene narrows his eyes, this is ridiculous. "You're not gay. Wait, you're not gay, right?" And suddenly it dawns on him that maybe he's just gotten everything wrong and Jill isn't Benny's girl. But no, he's definitely heard them having sex. 

"No, how observant. I'm not gay." Benny rolls his eyes. If Keene were human, he probably wouldn't have been able to pick it out in the mostly dark room. 

"So why do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes!" Benny throws up one arm, keeping the other at his waist holding onto the towel. "You are considering it."

“This is insane.” Keene buries his face in his hands. 

“So is that a yes?” Benny asks.

“No.”

Benny’s face noticeably falls.

“Is that a no?” Another question, one Keene doesn’t answer. And after a few heavy seconds of silence, Benny leaves the door frame empty.

\--

Keene gets this idea in his head that he’s got to talk to Jill, rather than letting her come to him and fuck up his life some more. Maybe he should have talked to Benny too, but he could imagine how that conversation would go. Actually he can’t imagine how that conversation would go because his not-gay, male, roommate just offered to suck his cock. Twice. Out of nowhere.

But he hasn’t got Jill’s number, or know where she lives, or even what her job is. Strictly speaking he doesn’t know what Benny’s job is either. These are strangers all around him. So maybe this is all normal behavior for them and he should just let it go. But he can’t.

He tries to look up Jill but he needs a surname. Benny said it when they were first introduced. ‘This is Jill...something something...Amed? Amid? Amad? And then another syllable? Shit.

There are dozens and dozens of names in the phonebook that start A-M and he’s not even one-hundred percent sure that’s right. He closes the book in frustration. Taking another sip of his beer, he tries to think about anything else.

\--

On Saturday morning Jill’s all curled up on the couch, her head against Benny’s chest while they watch something ridiculous. It doesn’t even matter. Keene feels like he hasn’t slept in days. He wants answers but also doesn’t want to ask them directly, or together, or anything really, he just wants all of this that’s been happening on the couch and in people’s bedrooms to make sense. 

“Hey, man,” Benny starts,“do you want to watch, I dunno, something?”

“Don’t you two ever do anything?” he takes a gulp of the beer already in his fist.

“Watching stuff is doing something,” Jill retorts. It had never occurred to Keene that she might actually like sitting around all evening. It just seems...not right, the way she comes over all dolled up like they’ve got someplace to be only Benny isn’t interested in taking her there. 

Keene sits on the couch while Benny flips through channels. It takes twenty minutes before they settle on anything.

“I hate the international break,” Jill pushes her dark hair out of her eyes.

When he’s fairly sure neither of them are looking at him, he looks at them. They’re almost too matchy-matchy movie perfect in clothing that costs more than everything Keene owns but looks like they pulled it out of older-siblings closets. They're exactly the sort who shouldn't be sitting on the other side of the couch from him. They should be exactly the style of human Keene most hates. But he doesn't, he can't bring himself to hate them, even if they are terrible people or weird people, or terribly weird people.

Maybe the last one is why he can't hate them.

Jill tugs at Benny's ear if he ignores her for too long. Just a sharp motion so he'll keep stroking his hand against her leg in soft circles.

Keene wonders if they love each other. It doesn't seem possible, given what he's experienced. But watching them together, he doesn't know.

\--

Keene sits in the dark living room with the television on, drinks his beer. He didn't mean to end up here, only it was light outside when he sat down and he didn't bother to switch the floor light on as the sun set.

The door opens; Benny and Jill come in. Benny's laughing but Jill is silent. Guess they took his advice, went out and did something. Jill's saying something in a hushed tone but Keene can't make it out. Neither of them seem to notice him. Maybe he should say something. 

Before he can, Benny's got Jill pinned up against the door. But it's not at all like how Keene had her, because Benny and Keene are different men. At it occurs to Keene he doesn't know what kind of woman Jill is, not really. He still wants her though.

Her fingers are in Benny's hair, red paint showing through black strands. Even in her heels she's maybe half a foot shorter than Benny, completely dwarfed by his broader shoulders. 

But what Keene really dwells on is her face. She's smiling. He's never seen it before. Fuck, she could topple regimes like that. No wonder she keeps it hidden.

That's when he realizes she sees him. Her green eyes get a little wide under curled lashes, but she doesn't look away. Doesn't stop smiling either. She whispers something in Benny's ear. He jerks but doesn't turn. Now Benny knows too, for certain.

Benny drops to his knees, out of view. From the angle of the couch, Keene can't see him anymore. Just can see Jill in her red dress, straight black hair over her shoulders.

Keene watches as her eyes close, her hands dropping out of sight, maybe into Benny's hair. She smiles all along. So strange.

"Oh, Benny." It's about the most erotic thing he's ever heard and it's not even his name she's moaning. Though he can't see Benny, he's got a pretty good idea what is happening from the pink-peach flush on Jill's cheeks. Her head tilts to one side with her eyes still closed. She is so alight in the darkness Keene wonders if she'll blind him.

Her head hits back against the door twice, her mouth open but only the barest hint of a sound. Shudders through her body and she's coming. Starting to slip to the floor, it's as if her legs have given out. But she's always seemed so composed with Keene. He wants to reach out, grab her before she hits the floor. But Benny's there and he's got her already, holding her close so she won't fall.

Keene catches Jill's eyes once more before she and Benny stumble to his bedroom. 

He's so furious at everything he could be the monster humans want him to be. How could he even consider Jill and Benny to be any different?

Meaning to stalk to his room, he still has to pass Benny's. The door is open, a shirtless Benny in the frame. 

"How obvious do we have to make this?"

Keene freezes. There's a clever retort lost somewhere. "Why?"

"Because it'll be fun, man. Have you not been having fun?" Benny says it like he's inviting Keene to play baseball. Not climb into bed with him and his girlfriend.

"I've been profoundly confused by your behavior."

"Yeah, well," Benny scratches the back of his neck. "Jill's not the most direct woman in the world. Likes doing rather than talking. I think that might be my fault." He leaves off exactly how that might be his fault.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Keene is beginning to lose his patience.

"Come have a romp with us. I still want to suck your dick if you'll let me."

Jill sneaks up behind Benny, wrapping her arms around his waist. She's down to her underwear, her breasts exposed. Without her shoes on, her head can't reach Benny's shoulder. Keene wants to just grab her and run for it.

"You really should let him, Keene." She rakes her nails across Benny's chest, leaving red streaks behind. "His mouth is amazing." 

Benny twists to kiss the side of her head but says nothing.

“Do I get to fuck her yet?” Keene just keeps his eyes on the scratch of her nails across his bare chest, watching as she cuts deeper and deeper until Benny gasps.

“Why the fuck are you asking me?” Benny replies.

Benny turns in the circle of Jill’s arms, her painted nails now against his back. They stumble out of sight together, out of the door frame. Keene still waits. This would be the time he normally goes to bed, listens to Benny’s bed creak, the silence from Jill. Haunts himself with dreams about what they are doing. Waits until Jill might decide to sleepwalk to Keene, offering little bits of herself, but not really what he wants.

Keene takes a deep breath, holds it until he's forced to let go by the burn in his lungs. Crossing the threshold seems like a big thing, but really it's not.

"I told you he would come," Jill says it like she's bored with him already. Like now that the chase is over she's had enough. But how could it even be a chase as she threw herself at him time and time again. Keene can't figure how she operates.

They’re sitting up in the bed. Benny holds her from behind, not really doing anything, just holding and running his hands against her skin, touching her shoulders, her sides, her stomach. Tangled together, they do look like they fit. She relaxes against him, not so unlike how they sit on the couch.

"He wants you more than he wants me," Benny observes. 

Yeah, Keene thinks, that's true, because he doesn't want Benny at all. He hasn't been thinking about Benny's lips on his cock, or how his shiny hair would feel between Keene's thick fingers. There is no way Keene has been thinking about any man sucking his cock, much less Benny. That hasn't been happening. Seeing the two humans, male, female, with their perfect, unmarred bodies, that doesn't mean a thing. He's here because Jill is beautiful. She's silent too and that makes him want her all the more.

Jill might be the only person to hate humans more than Keene.

These are lies Keene tells himself.

Jill crawls forward towards the foot of the bed until she's on all fours, Benny behind her at her hips, thrusting slow and even, though he's not inside her. His hands run up and down her spine, from her neck to the small of her back. 

"So tell us, Keene," she licks at her lips. Most of the color is already gone. "Are you in or out?"

They're giving him one last chance to change his mind. But watching the way Benny ruts impotently against her, rather than pounding into her, he's decided.

"In."

It's that smile from her. It's everything. But not sweet, not innocent. The opposite of those. He can't think straight.

"You ever been fucked before, Keene?" Benny doesn't stop touching her. Grabs her breasts in both his hands and pulls.

"You're not fucking me," Keene growls.

"No, I'm not. She is though."

Jill emits a low "mmhmm" and nods her head. "Big guy like you, my cock might not even be enough."

Benny grabs her by the hips, flipping her onto her back before continuing his rutting. She looks up at Keene with half-lidded eyes. In the low light the green looks like brown. 

"Maybe you'd like my fist in your cunt better, Keene?" she teases. "You should get undressed. Only polite."

Slack jawed, Keene strips away his shirt. He watches as Benny reaches for the dresser drawer, pulling out a dark leather harness and a blood-red dildo. It's much smaller than Keene's cock, probably even smaller than Benny's, not that Keene's gotten a good look at his or anything.

Benny lifts Jill's hips off the bed, helping her into the harness and pulling the straps tight. Contrasts sharply with her pale skin. It forms perfectly to her slim hips. Of course it does, Keene realizes, it’s not here for show. It’s also not here because he is. This is what Benny and Jill do. It sends a weird sort of horror/arousal through him.

"Fuck Benny, you're so good to me," she's practically purring. "Suck it."

Keene watches as Benny takes the whole false-cock down his throat in a single stroke. Just how fucking easy it is for Benny to submit, to play, without any reservations. He sucks it like a real cock too, up and down, up and down, with his cheeks hollowed out like Jill could really get pleasure from his ministrations. She can’t. She can’t possibly, but she throws back her head and moans like she can. Fists her fingers in Benny’s hair while she makes shallow thrusts into his mouth, cooing and saying he’s so, so, good.

At some point the scene stops being odd for Keene. The petite woman with all the trappings of her femininity, her long hair, painted nails, perfect complexion, with that red phallus between her slick thighs. Keene likes the way she looks. More than that, he likes the way Benny looks sucking at her cock while palming his own erection. Keene likes the whole scene and wants to be in it too.

Shucking his clothes, he doesn’t know where to begin other than climbing into bed with them. His weight makes the mattress sink. He tries to put it out of his mind, tries to instead focus on the warmth coming off of Jill’s prone body. 

Keene leans over her, his cock next to her head, but he doesn’t command her. She’ll just laugh and say no. But maybe she’ll get worked up enough that she’ll just want his cock so bad. Maybe she won’t be able to help herself. Instead of asking her to suck him, he puts his mouth to her breast, bites just lightly at her nipple. When she gasps, he bites harder, sucks at her puffy nipple and goes harder with his teeth until she’s fucking making noise. Her hands leave Benny’s hair and press against his chest instead. And fuck, she’s so small under him. Her breath is warm against his skin, so close. If she would just-

Her nails rake against Keene’s chest but it doesn’t have the same effect it would on Benny, she can’t break his skin the same. So she claws and claws while Keene starts biting the other breast. His teeth marks are all over her. He likes it.

“Mmm, Pussycat,” Benny starts. Keene has never heard him use an endearment for her before. “Why don’t you just fuck me, hm?” He’s stopped sucking the dildo. Instead he holds his own erection against it, stroking them together in one hand. 

Jill laughs, “I told you, I want to fuck Keene. Wanna see him beg.”

They talk about him like he’s not even there. 

“You’re going to make me jealous,” but Benny doesn’t sound jealous, just amused.

“Oh no!” Jill says in mock shock, “whatever shall we do about that?”

Jill squirms underneath Keene, trying to get loose from his mouth. When she sits up, turns so her back against Benny's chest, her breasts are red, covered in bite marks. She smiles as Benny rubs his hands across her body, her cock jutting out between her legs. 

"You want that, right Keene, for me to fuck you?"

Benny is biting her shoulder, marking her as well. She’s littered with possession.

"Yes," Keene admits. He does. He wants her very badly, however she will give herself. Despite his best efforts, he wants Benny too. Keene wants whatever brand of perversion this is they're selling him.

"On your back, Keene," she commands. It takes a bit of maneuvering so that he will fit properly on the bed. Jill crawls between his legs, letting the dlido brush against his thighs and groin without yet making an effort to pierce him. She simply rubs against him. "Good boy. Now, do you want Benny to suck your cock?"

Keene closes his eyes, like it will make the admission a less turbulent one. As if he could hide his desires from himself. "Yes."

"Now," as Jill speaks, Benny moves over Keene until his mouth hovers above his erection. Benny's cock juts out, just barely grazing against Keene's chest as he holds his body over Keene's. "You don't have to touch Benny, he likes being told 'no.'"

With Benny on top of him, Keene can't really see Jill anymore. If he strains his neck he can, but it's mostly Benny's hips and thighs and ass in his field of vision. It doesn't trouble Keene as much as he thought it would.

"Suck him, Benny," she commands.

And Benny is ravenous. He takes Keene so deep on the first attempt he chokes himself, coughs but is undeterred. His head dips again, perhaps a bit more cautious, hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head, working more and more of Keene's shaft. Has to really stretch his lips around it, it's clear he's struggling. Wants to take it all.

"Fuck, Benny you're such a cockwhore." Jill's simply watching, occasionally thrusting her phallus against Keene's groin but still not really fucking him with it. Keene starts to wonder if it is all show, that she just wanted to scare him a little. Yeah.

Benny moans around Keene's cock, soaking up Jill's teasing, even in its sharpness. 

"I bet you want his big cock in your pussy too?" She leans over Benny's body, scratching from his lower back up to his shoulders. "He'd tear you open, you whore."

When she ceases scratching at Benny, Jill positions the head of her cock at Keene's entrance. It's slick from the oil she must’ve discreetly administered while Keene was preoccupied with Benny's mouth wrapped around his dick. And it feels fucking amazing, Benny's soft lips around his shaft. And Keene likes the way he chokes on it, how fucking eager he is to please him. And this must be pleasing her too. 

With a quick thrust of her hips, half of her cock slides into Keene. It's a slight discomfort at most. The cock isn't sized for mutants, but for humans. So yeah it's a bit weird, he feels a full pressure he's not accustomed to, but it doesn't hurt. Benny though, he whines something fierce as Keene bucks up into the warmth of his mouth.

Her hands tangle in Benny's hair, gripping him right at the scalp. She pushes him down onto Keene's cock until he chokes around it again. Just as sharply, she pulls Benny's mouth back off. Keene whimpers despite himself. He was enjoying that. "Tell me what you want, Benny."

"I wanna suck his cock."

"And?"

"I want you to fuck my ass." 

Keene can make out the lust and humor laced around each other, the careful taunt of their play.

"You're always so greedy." She slaps Benny's face lightly before pushing him back onto Keene. 

Keene focuses on the sensation of the warm, wet mouth on his cock. Another thrust forward and Jill is all the way inside him, her slim hips bumping against Keene's, against Benny's face too as he sucks. She keeps her hands in Benny's hair, pulling it as she fucks Keene. 

It's good, feeling full of her while Benny runs his lips and tongue all along his cock. As Benny takes more and more in a desperate effort to pleasure Keene starts coming apart. All the while Benny is moaning like he is a whore, like even though no one is touching him. His erection weeps precum against Keene's chest as it barely touches his blue skin. Jill said Keene didn't have to touch, but what if he wants to?

Because right now, Keene is fairly convinced he'd do anything to keep this going. To keep the smell of these humans in his nostrils, to keep hearing their whines and moans, the heat of their bodies pressed against him. He wants them, both of them, viciously in this moment.

Craning his neck forward, Keene licks at Benny's thigh, tracing it with his tongue and feeling him moan around Keene's cock. He licks again, this time along Benny's upturned ass and he can feel the other man begins to quake above him. Keene doesn't think about it, what it means, as he licks and licks. Presses his tongue against Benny's testicles, strokes up to his asshole. Keene licks at it like it's a cunt, burying his nose in it. Making Benny writhe. 

"I guess you were right, Benny, he does want your pussy." She slaps Benny's face again, hard enough Keene can feel it against his cock.

There's something about the perversion of that which sets Keene off. His stomach tightens with his orgasm. So tight he feels he might burst, he's going to burst. With Jill's cock inside him and Benny's lips at his shaft.

Benny pulls up, directing Keene's cum onto his face and neck. Some of it slicks back down onto Keene's stomach. Jill doesn't cease, continuing to pound into Keene's asshole full-force until he's satiated completely.

When Keene stops coming, everything shifts around him. Benny crawls forward away from Keene's mouth, pushing Jill back into the bed, her cock slipping out out of Keene’s ass. They work the buckles together, pulling her free from the harness. Keene adjusts his position slightly so he's able to see them.

Tossing the strap-on aside, they kiss, over and over, Jill licking the cum from Benny's face as they grind together. Keene thinks back to that first night Jill came to him. He realizes that it didn't even begin then. This has been plotted with care all along. Jill said she didn't know why she was there, but she did. She must've.

Benny doesn't enter her, only thrusts between her bare thighs, whimpering like a caged animal. Jill kisses him so sweetly, Keene almost believes they care for one another. "Good boy," she whispers, "good."

She shudders from the rubbing against her clit. Her mouth is open, but she's silent. Her eyes are open, but she looks at nothing.

This is why he doesn't hear her. Seeing makes all the difference.

Benny comes too, loudly, like it's everything he's needed all at once. He stops thrusting. Instead he kisses the corner of Jill's forehead. Over and over the same words come from his lips. Not declarations of love.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jill holds his face in her hands, pulling him away from her temple. "No, you're not. But it's okay."

\--

Keene wakes up in his own bed, could almost swear he had the most bizarre nightmare. But his ass is sore. His chest bares the faintest remnants of Jill's clawing. Fuck. What is he supposed to do now? He still lives with Benny. Has to see him every day. He'll probably still see smile-less Jill three times a week and what, occasionally be invited into their bed? Nothing is clearer than the day before.

Maybe he should be angry that he was manipulated. It's hard to be, though. Not when they so carefully pathed him, gave him all the escape routes he needed. But this is still the light of day and he can picture Benny sucking his cock. He can picture things that didn't happen too. Things with Benny and Jill when before he would only consider the latter.

Benny is in the kitchen, his head stuck in the fridge. He's looking for something, though all they buy is beer and hamburger meat. Keene knows he'll come out with a beer in his hand, even though it's just now ten in the morning.

"Hey, man!" Benny is cheery. He passes Keene a beer and takes one for himself too, opening it before the door has even closed. "You doing okay?" His concern sounds genuine.

"Yeah," it's not like he can articulate his frustration anyway.

Benny shrugs, "this doesn't have to be weird."

But it's been weird all along, from the moment Keene moved in with someone important's son in a part of town he shouldn't be allowed to live, surrounded by things he normally wouldn’t be allowed to touch. Keene wonders how far the yarn traces back.

"I don't understand you. Or her." It's about as honest as he can be.

Benny scratches the back of his neck. "No one really does. But we're okay."

"Do you love her?" Quite suddenly it strikes Keene as an important question.

"It's not important."

And Keene knows then that Benny does, but that doesn't solve or explain anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Chocochipbiscut dared me do it. They dared me but I think this was supposed to be funny? It's not funny, so uh, sorry.


End file.
